Double Drive Episode 10
The tenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Sandrat invites Shunta to an underground market for Battle Spirits cards. Summary When everyone else is asleep, Shunta sneaks out on his own. His goal is to find an Imagine Brave. Mofomofu tags along. Shunta is approached by Sandrat, who informs him of a certain hole-in-the-wall location with lots of rare cards. He claims it's less dangerous than a Soul Spot, and it's likely Imagine Braves could be found there. Of course, Shunta is excited by the prospect and decides to come. When Shunta arrives at the market, there are indeed many stands selling cards, as well as carnival-style games to win cards. Shunta is discouraged though when he fails at getting a single card, even from a man offering trades because he's too short to be noticed among the crowds. Sandrat, meanwhile, enters a tent and lures out its owner, stating that the boss is looking for him. He promises to watch over the place for a while. While there, he disguises himself as a fortune teller named Randsat and is able to get Shunta's attention. Sandrat "predicts" that Shunta is looking for an Imagine Brave, and decides to give one to him. What he gives Shunta is a chest he found in the tent, which contains a glowing card. After throwing in a few more stacks of cards from the tent, Sandrat suggests Shunta work on re-building his deck immediately. Shunta agrees, and lays his cards out on the table, including Exeseed. Sandrat asks to see it, and Shunta agrees as long as it's just a brief look. It's then when outside, a trader announces he's offering The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed for the price of ten cards. Knowing he has the only copy in the world, Shunta is shocked by this. He grabs his own card back from Sandrat and runs out to confront the trader. Others in the streets start to realize then that they were fooled into trading their cards for fake, useless ones. This causes an outrage, and Shunta challenges the boss of these scammers to a battle, for the return of everyone's cards. The boss agrees, but Shunta has to give him the real Exeseed if he loses. As the two battle, Shunta soon realizes that fake cards were mixed into his own deck. These were the cards Sandrat gave him before, and they don't work in 3D battles. Meanwhile, Mofumofu returns to the ship. He informs Eto and the rest about the fake cards. Shunta is doing poorly into the battle, due to constantly drawing fake cards. Finally, he draws the Imagine Brave. But when he tries summoning it, it turns out to be a real card. And of course, Flame Demon-God is the key to winning the battle. When the others catch up with Shunta, he tries to show off his new Imagine Brave. However, no one believes it's actually real. As for Sandrat, he's furious at himself for not realizing the Imagine Brave was real and keeping it for himself. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed is featured. Matches Shunta vs. Kashira Turn 1 (Shunta): -Shunta summons Koleon at LV2. Turn 2 (Kashira): -Kashira summons Camion-Cat at LV3. Turn 3 (Shunta): -Shunta attempts to summon The NinthBeast Jaguaredge. However, it's actually a fake card, so it's not summoned. Turn 6 (Kashira): -On Kashira's field is Fuurin at LV2 and two Calmion-Cats, one at LV2 and another at LV3. He has five lives remaining. On Shunta's field is Koleon at LV2. He has four lives remaining. -Kashira attacks with Fuurin and LV3 Calmion-Cat. Shunta takes a life for both. Two lives remain. Turn 7 (Shunta): -Shunta summons Koleon. Then, he summons The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. Then, Shunta attempts to play the magic, Dyna Burst. However, it's also a fake, so it can't be used. -Shunta attacks with The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. With its effect when attacking, the Soul Core on it is placed in Shunta's life. Then, with Exeseed's effect when Sealed, his spirits in the family "God King" and "Ten Crown" gain Run The Distance. With Run The Distance, Exeseed target attacks Fuurin. Fuurin is destroyed, and with Run The Distance's effect, two lives are taken from Kashira. Three lives remain. Turn 8 (Kashira): -Kashira brings both Calmion-Cats down to LV1. Then, he summons Fuurin and The LightHero LunaArk-Kaguya. Finally, he sets a burst. -Kashira attacks with The LightHero LunaArk-Kaguya. Shunta takes a life. Two lives remain. -Kashira attacks with Fuurin. Shunta takes a life. One life remains. -Kashira attacks with Calmion-Cat. In flash timing, Shunta attempts to play Emperor Flame, but again, it's a fake card. Shunta blocks with Koleon. Koleon is destroyed. Turn 9 (Shunta): -Shunta summons Flame Demon-God. The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed is then braved with the left side of Flame Demon-God. -Shunta attacks with The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. Kashira attempts to activate his burst, but with Flame Demon-God's effect, when braved on the left, one opposing set burst is discarded. This discards Kashira's burst, Battle Cancel. In addition, all of Shunta's spirits gain 5000BP. With Run The Distance, Exeseed target attacks The LightHero LunaArk-Kaguya. The LightHero LunaArk-Kaguya is destroyed, and with Run The Distance's effect, Kashira loses his last three lives. Winner: Shunta Cards Used Red Koleon The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed Flame Demon-God Yellow Calmion-Cat Fuurin The LightHero LunaArk-Kaguya Battle Cancel Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Boss- Masuo Amada *Tent Master- Ikuji Nose *Shopkeeper A- Manta Yamamoto *Shopkeeper B- Taketora *Shopkeeper C- Ryū Yamaguchi *Guest A- Kosuke Miyoshi *Guest B- Haruhisa Suzuki Main Staff *Script- Yasunori Yamada *Storyboard- Daisuke Nakajima *Episode Director- Makoto Hoshino *Animation Director- Ayako Tauchi Trivia *The fake cards used by Shunta in this battle are: "Nikujaga-edge" (肉ジャガーエッジ) as opposed to "The NinthBeast Jaguaredge" (壬獣ジャガーエッジ) and "Not-a-Burst" (無いなバースト) as opposed to "Dyna Burst" (ダイナバースト). The names of these fake cards have a very similar Japanese pronunciation to their real card counterparts. Category:Episodes: Double Drive